Sinjin Shoots Jade
by megnut2327
Summary: A random idea that popped into my head. Not sad or anything like that and no Sinjin didn't go on a physcotic rampage. Bade :


"Jade go with Sinjin to get the props for the new play!" Sikowitz yells. Jade groans and gets out from under Beck's arm and starts going to to the Black Box with Sinjin trailing creepily close behind her.

"Go start bringing the crap out. I'll start checking over the stuff thats on these chairs." Jade says already looking through the boxes.

*Five minutes later*

"JADE! Jade! Jade! Jade! Jade!" Sinjin says as he runs towards her.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" She yells back but doesn't look up from the box she is checking.

"Um is there supposed a fake gun for any of the plays in the prop closet?"

"What? No why?" Jade said turning around to see Sinjin holding what looked like an actual gun and he was holding it with two fingers on the bottom of the handle.

"Cuz i found this one and its really heavy and I WOOPS!" He dropped the "fake gun" but caught it. Unfortunately his finger was on the trigger as he grabbed it mid air.

"Owwwwwwww! Dammit Sinjin! You just freakin shot me in the arm!"

"Oh my gosh! It's not fake! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Jade! I'll never do it again I swear!"

"Don't just stand there, you moron! Go get help!" Sinjin nodds like an idiot with his eyes wide and runs out of the room. He burst through the door to Sikowitz's room with a fresh pee stain on his pants.

"HELP! I shot Jade!" He squeaked out since he was out of breath from running. Sikowitz stood there puzzled trying to deside whether or not he was serious. Beck however had already pushed past Sinjin and was already to the Black Box theater. When he got there he saw Jade sitting on a chair and she was facing the stage. At first he thought it was a stupid joke that Sinjin or Jade had concocted but then he saw the blood on the floor underneith her left arm. He quickly ran to her and took off his shirt. He noticed her eyes were closed and knew that was a bad sign so he quickly wrapped his shirt around her arm.

"Ow!" She yelled, her eyes snapping open.

" I know it hurts babe but this will stop the bleeding okay?" He said as he tied it tight around her wound.

"You could have warned me that you were going to do that!"

"I thought you were unconsious!" He was actually really glad that she seemed to be ok even if she was yelling at him.

"Unconsious people are slumped over or on the floor. Not sitting in a chair with their eyes closed!" She yelled but it sounded strained and he could tell that she was getting weak from blood loss. Andre came running in and Beck realized that he must have only been here only a few minutes.

"Is she ok?" Andre asked as he took his phone out to call 911. Beck was about to answer but jade beat him to it.

"I'm right here... You can ask me any questions about me." Jade said but it sounded like a whisper and like she was out of breath. Beck looked down to see his entire T-shirt soaked with blood. He looked back to Jade who looked noticably more pale than usual which he didn't think was possible.

"Jade, Are you ok?" Beck asked her to see if she felt faint or anything like that.

"Yes Beck. I feel so incredible. I think I'll go run a dubble marathon and then stay up for 24 hours." She said sarcasticly. He rolled his eyes. Even when she was bleeding like crazy she still managed to be sarcastic.

"Ambulance should be here soon. In the mean time they said to have her lay down and keep pressure on her arm and we should try to keep her talking." Andre said to Beck quiet enough that Jade didn't hear. Beck nodded and started to pick Jade up.

"What are you doing?" Jade said flinching as Beck picked her up and set her down on the floor as gently as possible.," I could have done that. I know how to lay down by myself!" Jade continued.

Both Beck and Andre grabbed Jades arm to apply pressure.

"Beck?"

"Yeah babe?"

"We really need to talk to someone about Sinjin's bladder problem... It's getting on my nerves." Beck and Andre chuckle and nodd in agreement.

**_Ok so probably not my best work but this idea came to me out of nowhere and i figured that I could post it and see if anyone liked it. Anyway Jade lives and she's completely fine but I didn't really think of a good way to end this._**


End file.
